ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Shin, Soudai and Saya - Yonshi Gates.
NamikazeSoudai: Was this Soudai? The fox mask pastered on what was normally her body's face, a most uncommon of things for her to wear, usually left to ANBU, Yonshi Seven, or the gate guardians. Her purpose for wearing it? Requested by one of the Jounins while possible strangers were here, a order from a Jounin was absolute..Though Soudai might not listen to some of the jounins she didn't quite know unless Saiyuki or the kage told the young girl to. Soudai's clothes were black, though the white upon her was the skin and her hair, the vest she wore had yet to be filled with shinobi tools and she would someday need to do that. For now the tools were all attachable, her katana strapped to her left side, her kunai pouched clipped onto her right side, and the shuriken pouch clipped to her back. The Ranton girl was different from her clan comrades due to the unusual way she was..Created..Most Rantons had the green eyes and the darker skin, her skin only became darker when her curse mark kicked into activation and her green eyes of her clan only became active for a short period after her curse mark activation. The reasons for those two things were unknown, a byproduct of how she was created, to hide her indenity perhaps? She was created to be a tool for a unknown person after all, assumed to be a student of Orochimaru, had her path not come across Yonshigakure..She would have been a high level criminal shinobi by now probably. NIAZRAHofGUARD: A bit of time had drawled on by as the respective members of the Natsume clan found their bearings there in the village. Saya had begun her training in the Shinto temple, studying the Kami and meditating quite often. She still felt rather displaced, and weary. For a long time their lives were running the dojo in their old home, yet it was time to move from that place... even more so as tragedy occurred. Yet even this upheaval was not that struck to the core of her unsettled feeling. She felt like a foreigner, a gaijin in this village where many studied ninjistu, wore a mix of yofuku and wafuku, and the like. Saya remained in the older-style clothing of past: either the Chinese coats, or traditional miko-garb. Even on her off-hours from tending to the shrine within the temple, she would wear the antique-style of clothing. Her colours were bright and youthful, but she wore the shorter sode - sleeves of a grown woman rather then the swinging sleeves of the musume maiden. 'Maybe one day?' But the desire to wear such was not strong in her. No, instead she chose to study spirits, and the movement of the kami. She watched with careful eyes at her surrounding - not with the eyes that gave her ocular sight, but rather the auras and the shifting of entities. Ever since she was young, she had the ability to see such things, but she never did understand it until she started her training in this village. She dedicated herself to this cause in hopes of helping her older brother: after all, he was her world. --- Now walking to the gate, her hands were tucked shyly into the hems of her sleeves and hidden, and her eyes peeked out from the shiro and heavy bangs upon her head. Impossibly long swells and cascades of the brightest white flowed endlessly down her back, the only thing outshining them being the tinkling, merry oghi kanzashi hairpins she wore, as well as the sakura kanzashi with their golden trim glinting in the sunlight. The tradition and original-cut of the cheongsam rustled with her footsteps until she stopped those okobo-clad, small feet... the tips of her new tabi socks poking out from underneath the bottom hem of the skirting. There her pale and shimmering eyes looked about for her brother, appearing lost as if a flashback from time, lost in the wave of the modern age. Guest_ShinNatsume66: At that second the figure in white could be seen upon the roof that was in the edifice behind the main gates of Yonshigakure, there he was, the clan's head of the Natsume family and master of the Dojo named Jyuukenbu... A man with a great honor, yet a dark past, a past that was hidden by many in the name of such powerful and old family, one that has been supposed with the task of battling oni and spirits, and keeping balance.... A family that had always been neutral, until now. The age where darkness and war did embrace the world, an age with unstoppable violence and plots and schemes.... The deepness of such era had indeed devoured the kindness in such dark shinobi world, and as the shadow he was, he existed ironically to keep the light and the equilibrium. He did swallow all the poison of the past of his family, so his sisters would not suffer the same fate... They could see him there, powerful yet shady, using a white kimono top and a black hakama tied in the belt and as well his feet covered with sheen protectors and tabi, his right hand holding the curse of the Natsume and as well its symbol, the cursed sword of the Chokuto Reiki, a sword that should only be touched by the head of his clan... He knew the heavy toll of carrying it, and he would do anything to avoid his sister Saya from taking such toll. The deep red right eye of the male looked to be one of an old dragon, the left one was covered with a patch, and only Saya and his new friend Ryu did understand or barely know why did he wear such eyepatch. He nodded towards the masked girl recognizing her aura from the other night, and as well saw his sister approaching, his dear sister Saya, he would do anything to protect her light from that darkest era.... NIAZRAHofGUARD: She frowned. He was here, right? Or was she imagining things? It was an odd sensation - a prickling downwards, like a cold path drawn by a sliver of ice as it ghosted over her vertebrae. She instictively gave a small shudder, running down the back of her long, slim legs and right to the tips of her toes as they gave a little twitch. The spheres of amber slid closed, and that small rosebud mouth whispered faintly. "Brother..." she called. Facing the roof, she would raise her chin. Her brother held quite a bit within, and even despite her current purity, she nonetheless remain drawn to him as much as the cicada to flame during the hottest of the Natsu's nights. This was no exception, and with a small smile tugging at the corner of her bara-hued lips she aimed her face upwards. Lids lazily rose once more. "Shin-kun!" She called out brightly, her posture straightening as if proving herself to be taller, or more adult. But even then she would forget herself, and a hand came out from its sleeve to wave excitedly while her feet bounced lightly atop the wooden lacquered platforms that she wore. "Ohayouuuu!" SoniaShadowPrincess: ((Also could i make up my character's parents in the background part?)) NamikazeSoudai: Brother? Family.. She was once alone, wondering the shinobi world doing deeds for a mad man who created monsters, she broke up families with her kills, her cold steel katana blade had been washed of that blood now but the memory of when that beautiful shade of red met with the otherwise bland color of steel left a memory she was glad to be fading in and out of rememberance. Still, the blank expression on her face when she killed mothers or fathers would have been different now if she did the same. She was now with family, her father Minato who was ex Hokage and ex Namikaze, her mother that with Soudai and her aunt were the last remains of the Ranton clan, and her sister, Jinora.. If any of them were taken from her she would become emotionally unstable, they made up who Soudai was now and she fondly embraced that change. Back then she was alone, from one kill to another in the name of her creator, but here she had many some of which she knew loved her, some of which she hoped love her, some of which were simply friends and that was fine too, together or without Soudai, it would be a different Yonshigakure. The two now before her were new to Soudai but soon their pieces would be added to the board, Yonshigakure and hopefully Soudai would get to know them in the coming days, months, and years, hopefully the shinobi lifestyle wouldn't take them from that possibility of getting to know Soudai or the other residence here. Guest_ShinNatsume66: Shin looked at his sister with guilt for a second... But he knew that what he did was necessary or he would never have freedom, she knew very well what happened, and she knew very well his sin... She could see the sadness in his eyes only for a second in his emotionless face but afterwards it became the emotionless mask it was before. He did watch Soudai, wondering how did the strange battle in the springs did end, and after a quick glance he simply dissappeared from the room reappearing from a group of cherry blossom petals in front of his sister, his fingertips warmly upon her head and beneath her hair, no expression upon his prideful face and his deep crimson eye on hers as he whispered towards the miko and his sister. " I see you have been getting used to Yonshi, have you made the prayers to Amaterasu and the spiritual cleansing in the Dojo? " He whispered very softly, and then he offered a soft smile to Soudai nodding towards her even if they have only seen each other once or twice, after all he was the new jonin around and he would not be a shadow forever, he thought. NIAZRAHofGUARD: There - she had been right. 'I found him without looking. Again.' A knowing expression was worn on her youthful face as her eyes beheld his own visage. What turmoil was that, of which her brother allowed her to see for that flickering second? She would not worry him, and she already smiled from having seen him - now, she would smile even brighter to reassure him. But as the lips spread in her shy grin, he vanished, only to reappear back before her. She giggled softly, the tip of her sleeve raised to her cover her lips. Yet the chortle quickly faded as he neared, that unsettled feeling in her heart soothed with his closeness. She gazed up at him intently, and the limbs that had been tense from her social awkwardness around strangers eased, and eased because of him and his touch. The hands rose, one reaching up to lightly rest upon his forearm, the thumb stroking against the back of his hand as he carressed her hair. "Yes, I have. Every morning as we are granted the first rays of sun upon the dawn of a new day, I do pray. Amaterasu appears to listen, brother, for her nightly rest within the cave never lasts long. As for the dojo, I have blessed it for you Shin-kun." She replied softly. Her eyes showed her relief, for it was hard to not see him often as of late despite how close they were. "How are things going? Are you well?" She said quietly with an even more lowered voice as she raised on her tip-toes to aim for his ear alone, "I pray for you, every day as well, dear Shin-kun." 　 NamikazeSoudai: She smiled unknowingly to those who could not see pass her mask and her other mask but she waved as well ever lightly to aknowledge Shin's greeting.. She sat down now thinking it over and over in her head having seen him someplace for a brief moment..It was just so hard to remember where, course she had been drinking that night and heavily as well. The combination of the alcohal and the heat of the hotsprings made a lot of that night fuzzy, someone would have to follow her someday and figure out how she was obtainnig alcohal, she was underage after all, but besides the point. Soudai went 'Ah!' and snapped her fingers, recalling now..He had been at that hotsprings, close to Ryu it seemed..Then Saiyuki had showed up and Shin/Soudai traded words about something..Then the rest was too fuzzy to think through right now, she didn't recall what the conversation was about but in her mind, she had been acting civil while Shin had been the one acting goofy and drunk. Guest_ShinNatsume66: " Very well my dear sister, for that is your duty while mine is protecting us.. " He added with a warm and deep voice, smiling softly and lifting his red hat slightly placing his deep red eye on her and then he looked towards Soudai, he wondered why was she drinking when being underage, but that was no trouble for him... He was not raised under the rules of the actual society but the old one with his very strict parents that died not very old. He had to grow up fast and become head of the clan at the age of 16 with the help of the Flying Hoho family that was a very strong and allied family to the Natsume since the old times, and Dougen the head of such clan did help Shin to hide his sins and his family's dark past in exchange of assassinations... However, when he realized the wrong he was doing his last target was Dougen and his family and after that, and after he did solve his own consciousness and cleared it from the lies and venom of this criminal, he convinced himself that it was about time the Natsume clan did leave their neutrality to become part of a village and take a side in the coming battles and wars... Indeed Yonshi was the best place to begin after such tragedies had been left behind.... Somehow. NIAZRAHofGUARD: A slow and gentle nod was given as she took in the sight of his gaze and saw the covering over his other eye. She knew the power that he held, and the difficult balance that he sought to maintain. Truth be told, something had been nagging inside of her for quite a while now, but she sought to retain it. After all, this was quite a move, right? Perhaps it was just that. That's what she told herself, anyways. His soft smile was reflected with her own, and she sweetly replied back to him. "Of course, my dear brother. And I shall attend to my duty with the same vigor and passion as you to do yours. For each whispered or silent prayer I offer is to only hope to you give strength, and in the power of my brother lies my strength as well." She said, in hopes of encouraging him. She then neared, not stopping until she would hope to press against him, moving to encircle her arms around low on his waist due to his height. She would hug him closely and press her cheek against his chest as she buried her face shyly there. She knew that he had been through a great deal, but she would remain determined to always support him. "After all..." She would peek upwards at his youthful face with her own, emotion clearly seen in her eyes. "You are the strongest person I know, brother!" She piped up with a bit of a girlish blush, and the calm joy at being near seemed to radiate off of her in waves. Category:casual